If Only Tears Could Bring You Back
by L.R.T
Summary: Sequel to "Holly Jolly Christmas" and prequel to "Let the Ball Drop." James's Christmas gift to Jessie ends up having some serious consequences. Rocketshippy. Original upload date: 12-13-01. See bio for author's notes.


If Only Tears Could Bring You Back

L.R.T.

* * *

James's father's jaw dropped as he looked at his Player's Club card bill. "Two-thousand dollars at Christmas-R-Us on December 25th?! I did no such thing! That card has been missing for months!"

His wife sipped her last drop of tea and set the cup and saucer down on the table. "Well, dearest, perhaps our dahlin' son James would know something about this."

"Or that ragamuffin partner of his!" he bellowed, taking a hold of his phone. "I will put a stop to her money laundering at once!"

James's mother began to sew as her husband dialed the number to Team Rocket. "Giovanni owes us a few favors. Shouldn't we save it for more...important things? James did seem to be rather happy with that girl."

"That doesn't matter, dear! She's using our money!"

"Did it ever occur to you, dahlin', that perhaps that girl is usin' _her _money?"

"What on Earth are you talking about?"

"Perhaps James wed her."

"Impossible! James would never disgrace our name! Ah, yes, Carole, can you please put me through to Giovanni? Much obliged, dear."

James's mother sighed and continued her stitching.

* * *

The trio sat nervously outside Giovanni's office. Jessie twiddled her thumbs while James shook like a leaf and Meowth hoped that he was going to become top cat again. After waiting for about fifteen minutes the three looked up in unison as Giovanni's secretary, Carole, came out to get them. She looked at the three sympathetically. "Giovanni will see you now..." The three gulped and stood up, walking into their boss's well-furnished office.

James spoke up first. "You - you wanted to see - see us, sir?" he stuttered.

Giovanni turned around in his chair, glaring at the three. "Yes. I did. Sit."

Almost in a scrabble, the three sat.

"I've heard something very troubling from a supporter of ours. Someone in this group has used a credit card of theirs for personal use. I feel that you should be punished."

A unison of gulps were heard as they exchanged glances.

"James, you will now be partnered with Domino. Jessie, you will be partnered with Meowth only. This is how it will stay until I feel you three are responsible enough to become whatever you call..._this_ again. Understood?!"

The three nodded.

"Good. Now get out!"

* * *

Jessie sat on her bed as James packed his things. "I don't believe it..."

James sighed, packing a few pictures of them. "Well, believe it."

"He can't do this! We're Jessie and James!"

"He can do whatever he pleases, Jess..." James frowned.

She stood up and hugged him tightly. "I don't care what he does! Don't go, James!"

He sighed, holding her tightly and stroking her hair. "I have to..."

Jessie looked up at him with tears brimming in her eyes. "We'll run away! Take everything we own! We don't need Team Rocket and we'll never ever have to see that damn Pikachu again!"

James smiled. "Jess, you're talking crazy."

She sighed and sat down next to his suitcase. "I just - I don't know what I'll do without my best friend..."

He sat down next to her, putting an arm around her. "Jessica, please...he said it was temporary..."

"Oh, yeah right!" She stood up. "You shouldn't have to leave!"

"Yes, Jessie...I should..."

"Why?! You didn't do anything wrong! And right after Christmas, too..." Jessie growled.

"I - I bought all those things for your Christmas gift with my father's Player's Club card. My father's good friends with Giovanni and gives a lot of money each year. He probably got the bill and flipped out...it's all my fault, Jessie..."

Jessie frowned. "You knew you'd get in trouble, James...why would you do such a thing?"

"Because you weren't happy. I know you love Christmas because it reminds you of your mother and childhood. A lifetime of suffering with Domino is worth those moments I saw you smiling and happy..."

Jessie looked over at him. "James..."

Before she could finish, he stood up and grabbed his things. "I guess I should be going...I'll see you in a few days at the New Year's Party."

"James, please..."

He looked back at her, his eyes brimming with tears now, too. "Jessie, I'll miss you more than you'll ever know..."

She stood up and ran to him again, sobbing and clinging to him. The two held each other, crying for quite some time until Domino coughed, interrupting the moment. "James? Come on. I don't have all day, here!"

"Oh, shut it you little bitch!" Jessie retorted.

Domino narrowed her eyes. "I'll meet you in the hall, James." And with that she walked out.

"I don't know who I pity more - Meowth or myself," James grinned.

Jessie smiled and playfully hit him. "Hey, shut up."

James took a deep breath. "Well, guess this is goodbye..."

"Well...like you said...we'll see each other at the New Year's Party."

James nodded and turned around to leave then looked back. Seeing Jessie's sad eyes, he couldn't help himself as he pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss - much to her great surprise.

"_James_! Any year!" Domino called, making James stop his kiss, looking deeply into Jessie's surprised eyes. Giving a small wave, he rushed out of the apartment.

Jessie touched her lips, looking down at her hand as she did so. "James..."

* * *

James sighed as he put away his things in the new apartment. Domino's apartment was so girly. Just because he sounded like a girl and wore women's clothing didn't necessarily mean he wanted to be surrounded by frilly, pink, lacey things all the time. He looked down at his new uniform - the male version of Domino's - and sighed. It didn't feel right. There was a knock on his bedroom door, so he went and opened it. "Hi, Domino," he sighed.

She grinned, digging her boot into the carpet. "Umm...I was just...you know...wondering what you wanted for dinner..."

_Why does she have to have a crush on me?!_ James thought, sighing. "I don't care, Domino. Order what you'd like."

Domino frowned and nodded, closing the door.

James had only been away from Jessie for two days and he was already miserable as hell. How was he going to get through the four days until the party? And then after that? He needed Jessie, plain and simple. He just wondered if she needed him, too.

* * *

"Jessie! Ya gotta get outta 'dis rut!" Meowth said as they sat in the forest, tracking the twerps.

"I miss James..."

"We're better off without dat moron!"

Jessie growled and hit him. "He's not a moron! His plans would've worked fine if that damn brat would've just butt the hell out for once in his puny crap hole of a life!"

"Okay, okay...jeez! Don't throw a hissy fit!"

"I miss my best friend!"

"I'm sure he's slept wit dat Domino chick by now."

She growled once more. "He did not!"

"Hey, hey...I was just kiddin'...You seemed awfully upset when I said dat...you jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous?! James would never go for a girl like her!"

"I hate to tell ya, Jess, but Domino's just a smaller voision (version) of you."

"Oh, there is no way she is anything like me!"

"Yeah...for one ting she's got beauty _and_ brains."

Jessie glared at him. "I'll use up all your nine lives right now you walking fleabag!"

"Shaddup! Da twerps are comin'!"

Jessie's eyes widened. "Meowth! The motto! What about the motto?!"

"I'll do Jamesy's part."

"Oh, no you don't!" she frowned. "Only James can say '_make it double_.'"

Meowth rolled his eyes. "Well, what'da wanna do? Just give up on da motto?"

"Until James is back...yes."

"Ya gotta be kiddin' me!"

"I want to go home, Meowth...I'm not really in the mood for being thundershocked," she said, standing up.

"But Jessie!"

"You can try by yourself!"

Meowth frowned, watching Jessie leave. "Dose two..." he muttered, running after her.

* * *

That night, James sighed as he sat in his room, looking at one particularly bright star in the sky. "I wonder if Jessie's looking up at that star, too. We're in the same organization and can't even see each other..." he sighed. "And it's all my fault..."

A building away, Jessie _did_ gaze up at that same star. "James, I can't do this without you..." she whispered.

They sighed in unknown unison and got into their beds, looking at a picture of each other they had on their nightstands.

"Goodnight...my love..." they said, kissing their hand, then placing it gingerly over the picture. And with that, the two went to sleep.


End file.
